Some can`t choose
by sarahpie
Summary: I wrote this aaaaaaaaaages ago! it happens after departure.....everyone has a past life....
1. A different life remembered

The sun shone down and the tall grass waved happily in the cool breeze. She ran around, laughing along with the children. The cream dress flowed around her like water, followed by the length of her dark hair. The children shouted in an unknown language and she smiled at them lovingly.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
Battle cruisers speed along towards Eridanus. The captain smiled, as he turned on speakerphones to the rest of the fleet. Whisperings of royalty and death followed the huge cruisers and smaller fighters, as they sped along the shore towards the main city.  
  
More laughter consumed the joyous group. The sun was near to setting, casting an orange glow on the city. She called for them to look, without success. They were happy in the country surrounding. A change of wind caused a falter in her smile, and she looked up towards the sky.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
The city was in sight, and visors were lowered to shield against the glow of the sun. The first missile whistled as it left a cruiser. The fighters overtook, and descended upon the city with the sound of guns being fired without a break.  
  
The first missile hit the city centre, probably destroying the theatre that had been there for at least 2000 years. It had lasted 5 wars, but not any more. Fighters gunned down on the city with what looked like lightning. Shouting suddenly got through to her. She screamed at the children, telling them to get inside the shelter. She had lived for this day. Obviously the council had not. She didn't hear the bangs of their own guns yet. Sirens went silent as they were shot to pieces. Finally, some of their own fighters had got airborne and progressed to silencing some enemy fighters. Not enough however as she turned to see the royal palace explode. She was running towards the house, and didn't see or hear the ripple follow her, knocking her over and out.  
  
She awoke with the sounds of distant screams and crying. Her head was throbbing. Suddenly arms were pulling her up into a warm embrace. She smiled, realising he was still alive. She wanted to see where everyone was. He looked at her sadly. Her gaze turned towards the house at it stood. Smoke billowed up from it in a twirling mass. Bodies were strewn around the ground like rag dolls. She fainted.  
  
Michael awoke, sitting up like a shot. He had started to hate this dream. He sometimes awoke with tears running down his face. The bodies of small children just thrown around made him breath deeply. He was going to throw up he thought, and ran to the toilet. He had thought maybe it meant something, but he wasn't going to share it with the other aliens. With all the hassle of Tess leaving etc, he just thought it un-necessary. It was the summer holidays, and today he was going to spend all of it with Maria and Liz. Maria for obvious reasons. Liz because she was avoiding Max. She couldn't get over the fact that he had slept with Tess. He didn't actually mind. Liz was becoming like a little sister, and that was so much so that he was kinda pissed off at Max for making her hurt so badly. It was the way when she thought no one was looking her emotions would show through and it killed him to see her so un-happy. Him and Maria had made today a ploy to get her to be happy for at least a little while and forget all that had happened. It was just the three of them. Isabel, naturally, had taken Max's side. They still talked, it was just the fact that where Maria went, he went. He got washed and dressed, picking up the tickets that had took him ages to save up for, and sauntered out the door on his way to Maria's. 


	2. Forgotten emotions

"Liz, I don't know what your talking about. If Science was made to be interesting, they would have banned it. Either that, or you are just one freaky girl!"  
  
Liz sighed down the phone. Why couldn't she find someone with as much interest in Science as her? She actually liked school, but Maria found it hard to deal with Science as fun, so she decided to keep it to herself.  
  
"So what are we actually doing today? You and Michael have kind of been keeping quiet which, truthfully, makes me kinda worried!" Liz smiled as she listened to Maria go into detail of how "not everyday had to be a planned day" yada yada yada. Maria had been great the past few weeks, and their friendship had been made stronger. Funnily enough, she had found a good friendship with Michael. He was always looking out for her, and not leaving her out. Like the other day, he had brought Maria some flowers, and from behind his back, some smaller flowers for her had appeared. It had touched her heart. She was glad Maria was so happy. She knew about them finally getting together in the most together-ish way. However, she couldn't deny that it hurt. The night she knew she had cried herself to sleep from what she had lost but couldn't bring herself to forgive.  
  
"Liz? LIZ!"  
  
"Uh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Damn, in my own world again!  
  
"I said Michael is here. We'll be round soon ok?"  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
She put the phone down and sighed. Since when had life become so difficult? Everyday was a struggle for her to get out of bed and even try to be hospitable to her parents. Speaking of parents, they were always going on about how quiet she had become.  
  
"Yeah well if the one person you truly loved slept with some blonde whore from space, you'd be a bit quiet too."  
  
Silence followed her statement. Her parents had gone to Washington to visit relatives. It had taken her weeks to get them to leave her here, but now after everything had happened, she wished she was there. She wanted to be held by her parents in the hope that they could erase everything. She sighed once more and got up to collect her bag and went downstairs to await Maria and Michael.  
  
"Fun Land? You're taking me to Fun Land?" Liz was stared at her friends un- believably.  
  
"Yeah! It'll be...well, fun!" Maria gestured with her hands. It seemed to work. Liz gave in to a smile.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to Fun Land. Cheapest place on earth for people with the mental age of 5."  
  
"Hey", Michael cut in, "the tickets weren't exactly cheap you know. And in some places, Fun Land is considered cool." Liz smirked at him. "Ok, maybe in Iceland, or something. The point is, today is about fun."  
  
Maria nodded. Liz smiled. She did feel happy today. Spending it with two of her closest friends. It was when she was alone she hated.  
  
They made their way towards the entrance, and handed in the tickets. In return, they got a stamp on their hands.  
  
"Oh goody. Look what I got!" Liz said sarcastically waving her hand about.  
  
"Suits you babe!" Maria laughed, and pulled Liz towards the dodgems.  
  
  
  
"Today I realised something. That if you go long enough without something, you completely forget and don't even notice that is isn't there. I realised that I had been living in a cocoon since the day Max Evans saved me. I never got to let go and have outright fun because of the fear incase it would hurt Max, Michael and Isabel in some way. I would sometimes be happy, but I haven't been in or near a state of peace since then. And I realised that this was why I felt so tired. I've been worn down, and I don't have any clue as to how to be any more. What was I, Liz Parker like? I have so many emotions inside me I don't know which to listen to. I've learnt to make myself feel numb. Sometimes I wish I had never been saved. Not for Max`s sake, for mine. Then I wish Tess had never come to Roswell, New Mexico. I sometimes even wish there was no such thing as aliens. But then I would lose one of my new best friends. Michael. I want to forgive and forget. I just can't. It's like he's tainted. She won. I lost. I lost him. He lost me. 


	3. Isabel

The fresh flowers blew gently in the soft wind. Isabel sat at Alex's grave. He wasn't with her today. She had too many thoughts in her head. What with not going "home", and the whole Max thing. When they had got home, they had managed to destroy the tape before either parent found it. As for the jeep, they were "never going to leave it parked so ridiculously close to the edge again". Then there was this Liz situation. She felt sorry for Liz just having to accept that Max not only slept with the person that practically ruined her life, but is a father to be. Then the pregnant homewrecker killed her best friend.and the person she loved. But then Max was her brother, so she couldn't desert him. He was having a hard time too. Isabel looked up into the sky. She felt like she needed to do something. She hated not really being able to talk to Liz, or Maria and Michael for that matter, in case it hurt her brother.  
  
"Oh Alex. What would you do?" Isabel smiled as she imagined his answer.  
  
"Probably crack jokes inevitably avoiding the question."  
  
1 The pain was getting easier. 


	4. Aftermath

She walked down the streets towards the Palladium Hall. Apparently one of the few remaining buildings. People were wandering round asking for help. She recognised one of the marketers. He used to shout that if they ever did come, his shop was so strong they'd have to leave it. And there it was. The roof had blown off and scattered bits of his merchandise were being stood on in the panicked city. She carried on towards her destination looking straight ahead. She was owed an explanation. She arrived, and looked among the hesitant faces. They wanted her to do something. She was led towards the main hall. There was the old queen. She was in tears. The king was dead. As well as his best friend, wife and sister. Shocked, she walked out and went to Baileys Hill on the west of the city. Grief filled her for her good friend Tucana. He wasn't like her, but he had never shunned her. She sat there for hours, even when Cygnus joined her as company. She finally relented, and let the tears flow as she sobbed into his uniform. The sun set over the City of Eridanus. 


	5. Awkward much?!

"There's your Alien Blast. Can I get you anything else?" Liz smiled the best she could to the two middle aged men.  
  
"Yeah, run over there for me and wiggle!" They broke into laughter. Liz smiled stonily. Her father had asked-, sorry BEGGED her to do this shift as "Agnes the completely unreliable nuisance from hell" was visiting family in Minnesota. Plus her parents were going back to Washington tonight. It turned out the reason they kept going was that an uncle she'd never even met had a heart problem and her mum was desperate to be there for him and his family.  
  
"Right...." She walked away carefully trying not to look as if she was "wiggling". She sat on a stool and flopped over the counter.  
  
"What? Not used to the achy feet, painful back and annoying customers? You must have memory lapse!" Maria smiled at Liz's head. She was answered with a groan. The bell rang and her two favourite aliens walked in. Maria decided to give Liz a break and walked over there herself. She ignored the comments from the wiggle obsessed perverts and smiled at Isabel. She couldn't help but feel stony towards Max.  
  
"Hey! What can I get ya?" Maria stood with her notebook poised.  
  
"Actually Michael called us to come here, but I`ll have fries anyway. Max? You want anything?" Isabel shoved Max in the elbow as he dragged his attention from Liz sat slumped on the counter. He would have gone to see if she was ok, but he felt like he had lost that right, so he was converted once more to just staring at afar.  
  
"No, I'm ok."  
  
"Why dont`cha go over and say, oh I don't know? Hi?" Maria smirked at Max as his obvious battle of what to do showed on his face. He got up and went and sat next to Liz.  
  
She didn't notice him at first, and he drank in the scent of her that he hadn't had in ages. She jumped alittle as she realised he was there.  
  
"Oh, err, hey." She smiled falsely "Do you want anything? I was just taking a break."  
  
This was stupid. It was just Max, but he made her feel nervous all of a sudden. It was because she was expecting something.  
  
"No it's ok. We're all here cos Michael called. He said it was important." At that, they heard Michael's voice over near Isabel and Maria who had got into a conversation. They were supposed to have all to meet here at closing which was in 20 minutes.  
  
"I guess it was important." Max looked over at Michael and then back at Liz who looked away quickly. She slid of the chair.  
  
"Well, I better get back to getting verbal abuse and such!" She smiled and went over to a new family that had just walked in.  
  
  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again  
  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
  
But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
On a different day, if I was safe in my own skin, then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened  
  
But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin  
  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again  
  
1 "Honestly ok"- Dido 


	6. Weeell, why doncha just say something?

The stars shone brightly casting a white glow to the darkness. She same to a decision. It was for Tucana. She got up with Cygnus close behind as she strode purposefully towards the Palladium Hall where they awaited. Hybrids? This was new. But this meant that she would see Tucana again right? No, just his spirit. He probably wouldn't even know who she was. They were sent with their mates? As in marriage mates? I was just asking; no reason for any other mates. A year, but anyone might get to them by then. Other protectors. Why aren't I in that category? Right, of course. A year then. Lets hope they're ok till then.  
  
  
  
"Well, Michael, you're being kinda vague." Max leaned forward on the table.  
  
"I'm telling you Max, these dreams mean something. I've been having them for a few weeks now." Michael knows his mistake straight away.  
  
"What," Isabel sat up, "your having dreams that could actually mean something and you don't even tell us?"  
  
"Wait, everyone just, just shut up a minute. He hasn't even told us what they're about, yet we're all jumping down his throat."  
  
Michael shot a thank you glance at Liz and continued.  
  
"Ok, well. They seem to be in a kind of story y`know?" Everyone stared at him blankly.  
  
"Well, one night I dream that I'm on this hill, and it's my home. And then the city next to it gets attacked. On another night I might be wandering round the city, after its been attacked. It's confusing." Michael looked frustrated and ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. "But all I can feel is panic and fear for other people. But I don't know who. Plus I don't know if this was my last life, or maybe someone else's."  
  
"You've thought a lot about this huh?" Max tried not to look annoyed, but failed as Michael, Maria and Liz looked at him warily. It was then Isabel and Max knew that they were the last to be told. And they knew exactly why- the division that had occurred over the past few weeks.  
  
"Does Kyle know?"  
  
"Well, sort of....."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Well, yeah he does ok."  
  
Max and Michael were staring at each other. Liz decided this was the time to break up this little party.  
  
"Ok, well. I think we've all had enough tonight, so come on Maria, we need to clean up."  
  
Everyone stood up slowly. Michael left straight away, followed by Isabel. Max looked as if he wanted something, but decided to leave.  
  
Maria sighed "Well, wasn't that a great pile o`fun?"  
  
  
  
She sat waiting impatiently. They were a week late with this thing. A week! She should have been on her way to make sure Tucana's "spirit" was ok. But no. Damned royal mechanics can't seem to fix the bloody ship. She sighed and watched the mechanic walk closer. He smiled shyly- she just stared stonily. Finally; I thought I'd never leave. She picked up her bag and stepped onto the ship. She was alone. I guess they couldn't find anyone like me to go, and of course they weren't gonna risk putting any of themselves in danger! Typical. I may be saving their royal and important asses but they still don't trust us. She sat down at the control panel. She had done this dozens of times before. Ready...3...2...1...GO! She smiled as she entered the atmosphere of space, and the blackness surrounded her. From here, the 5 moons made a pattern in the sky looking as if they were taking part in an ancient ritual. She pressed down the white button on the control panel, taking as many pictures as possible. She wanted to remember. Just in case... 


	7. Hello, its private

They stared up into the sky. The stars seemed too shine more tonight. Michael had his arm protectively around Maria, who in turn had her arm around Liz. Liz was cuddling her legs. They were all huddled onto Liz's balcony. They were having a girlie sleepover (with the exception of Michael!) and conversation had eventually dwindled off as they looked into space. They all got a shock when Max stuck his head over the top of the fire escape.  
  
"Jesus, Max. What the hell are you doing?" Michael had pulled Maria behind him who was now struggling to see the intruder.  
  
"Oh, uh...I came to see Liz. What are you all doing out here?"  
  
"Michael and Maria are staying over the night. What do you want Max?"  
  
Liz looked at Max, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he wanted to ask. She walked over to him slowly. He looked into her eyes and she had to look away in case the secrets she held were given away. Maria and Michael had slipped inside the room to give them privacy, and Liz didn't know whether to scream at them to come back or get this over with.  
  
"Well...we, I think..."  
  
"What Max..."  
  
"I guess I just thought that with, with Tess gone, maybe things would go back to the way they were... before her...I guess...."  
  
Liz was desperately trying to think of something to say, when a scream came from inside her room. She turned and ran with Max in close pursuit. She climbed inside to see the sight of Michael squirming on the floor, pain etched onto his features. Maria was trying to get him to look at her with no success. Suddenly his eyes opened, and he tried standing.  
  
"Oh my god..Max....I saw....I, the dream..." He collapsed. They dragged him onto the bed, and watched confused as he slept peacefully.  
  
A few minutes earlier....  
  
Michael was looking into Maria's eyes. He could do this for decades. Centuries even. They expressed everything, which was what he liked. He had just been about to kiss her when a sharp pain ripped through his head. Not his pain, someone else's. He could sense it. Sense it? Cool! Then images flew at him before he could even figure out was going on.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
A smooth landing in a forest. Getting out and looking around. Cursing because you're not where you meant to be. Getting back into a really hi- tech ship. Collecting a bag. Standing back from the ship, and turning it to ash to get rid of evidence. A perfectly normal forest clearing.  
  
What I choose to do, is of no concern to you and your friends  
  
Where I lay my hat may not be my home, but I will last on my own  
  
Cause its me, and my life, its my life, its my life  
  
Oh the world has sat in the palm of my hand not that you'd see  
  
And I'm tired and bored of waiting for you and all those things you never do  
  
Cause its me, and my life, its my life, its my life  
  
Liz's soft voice floated out onto the balcony, awaking Max and comforting the already awake Kyle and Isabel. Maria was fast asleep on Michael who was still flat out. Isabel had dream walked him to see if he was ok, but had only come out saying everything seemed to be normal with the whole "hormonal dream thing going on" with pointed looks at Maria. Liz didn't know anyone was awake as she sang to herself while sitting at her desk writing in her journal. She had had another dream about Max. It was a common occurrence recently. The thing was that it wasn't heart braking or anything. It was actually kinda saucy! Things she would never tell her mother anyway. However, she was most definitely NOT telling Max and the others! No way! They'd deal with Michael's dreams first. With that, she looked over at Michael and Maria but Isabel blocked her view.  
  
"Saucy huh?!"  
  
"Isabel.....hi, um....that was private, it's my journal. What did you read?"  
  
"Enough to know that you still care about my brother."  
  
Isabel whispered, not wanting to embarrass Liz or anything. Plus, if she loved him so goddamn much, she must have a reason for staying away right?  
  
Liz had panic lights going off inside her head, when Michael and Maria started to wake up. Phew, luck is seriously on my side thought Liz as she remembered the other time Michael and Maria decided to interrupt.  
  
Kyle and Max climbed in the window, and Michael sat up, looking about him groggily. A fierce hug from Maria and another from Liz startled him. Max looked on, and couldn't help the pang of jealously as Liz hugged Michael. Isabel decided to join, as she pulled him into a quick embrace.  
  
"Jesus, Why don't I just faint and not wake up for a couple of hours. Would I get this reception?" Kyle stepped forward "So, what happened?"  
  
Maria glared at him for being so blunt.  
  
"What, I was dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, and not expected to want to know why?"  
  
"Michael freaked out and everything was bad and-"  
  
"Maria....." Liz knew exactly what had happened, "You saw the dreams didn't you? Except they were flashes?"  
  
Michael nodded, and everyone looked at Liz.  
  
"How did you know?" Max was curious.  
  
"Well, Michael, I remember you telling me that recently the dreams have been more frequent up until you're having them practically every night. It would make sense that you're now having them when you're conscious. Maybe they're trying to tell you something."  
  
"Or someone...." Everyone looked at Kyle. "Well, someone could be trying to give him a clue, and cos he's slightly brain dead, they had to up the dream giving scale. Plus pain to tell him to hurry the hell up."  
  
"Well...they couldn't be more specific?!" 


	8. These dreams

Everyone was asleep at Liz's. They had spent the day trying to figure out Michael's dreams. Eventually everyone had got tired and fell to sleep. Michael, Maria, Kyle and Liz were crammed onto the bed, while Isabel and Max were sprawled onto the floor. A shift of Michael in his sleep caused him to make contact with Liz. Maria and Kyle were left out this connection, and so no one felt or heard the soft hum begin of a lost connection that old souls tried to make present.  
  
  
  
It seemed to look like a futuristic bar. Tables set around a jutting out stage. Michael, or whoever he was, was walking towards a table. He sat down at a table with three other people. He gave a quick cuddle to a girl, and a pat on the shoulder to the other guy. The guy hardly acknowledged him, or of the girl sat next to him whining. Instead he stared at the stage where a girl was singing softly. She had chain around her ankles and kind of brand on her ankle. Michael immediately knew she was some sort of slave. He realised the waitresses were slaves as he looked around at the girls, all branded and chained. He looked at the girl who was still whining about always having to come here. He still couldn't figure out why she had been chosen for his bride. She had an irritably annoying personality, and laughed at his leader when he complained about her. Hold up, his leader? He looked at "his leader". He had unusual black eyes, which were rare. Very different from the standard purple. Shock set in as Michael realised this was a different life. Memories being replayed in his head. The leader was Max, the whiner Tess and the girl next to him, Isabel. In pain, he slowly turned around to see his leaders line of sight. It was the girl on the stage. She was small and delicate, and Michael saw the small side ways glances she cast at his leader. He suddenly felt everything this person felt- the confusion he felt that his leader, and best friend, loved this girl, this slave. The fact that he hadn't slept with anyone ever, not even his two month bride, because he said that he wanted to keep himself for someone special, which he knew meant the slave girl. As Michael sieved through the memories, he realised the similarities between the star-crossed lovers here, and those of the life he knew. The sympathy he felt as he realised his friend was being sincere. He turned around to stare at the singer, and she looked away as he watched her intently, trying to pinpoint if it was maybe a past life for Liz. And she continued to sing.  
  
  
  
Max stared at the ceiling. How the hell was he supposed to sleep when she was just there...a couple of metres away...on a bed! Ok, ok. He could do this. Just close his eyes...where all sorts of fantasies can take place. His eyes shot open at once. He sighed and looked over at Isabel as she slept peacefully. He had noticed it when everyone was asleep. The room was peaceful and seemed to hum with friendship. Maybe things WERE getting back to normal. He thought he was starting to go out of his mind however as a soft glow spread around the room. He closed his eyes forcefully, then opened them. Still there. He got up, and confusement and panic set in as he walked towards Liz and Michael on the bed. Their fingers touched slightly, and their skin glowed a soft yellow. He nudged Isabel awake.  
  
"What Max? I'm not in the-" She sat up and her mouth dropped open as she looked at the glow. Maria stirred in her sleep at the talking. Too much sleep last night she thought, which was lost as she saw the peaceful sleepers next to her. She was about to wake them to ask what's up when Max stopped her.  
  
"Don't, it might be a connection or something."  
  
"What if he's hurting her. Or she's hurting him?" Her voice started to get louder, and everyone started as a pillow was flung across the room.  
  
"Will everyone shut up. I'm totally dying of tiredness and all I can hear is- whoa....ok, that ain't normal right?" Kyle sat up into a sitting position.  
  
"No, that is most definitely not normal." 


	9. Someone always has to be responsible.......

Michael was about to get up when the scene changed. He was outside. He looked up and gasped when he saw the sky. There were millions more stars than there was at home, and some clumps of galaxies were clearly visible. Suddenly he heard voices, and he stepped into the shadows to listen.  
  
"We can't Zan. Your everything I'm not. You have everything I don't."  
  
"So? It doesn't matter. As long as we're together that's all that matters. We could run away. It would be just the two of us. I, I could tell Tucana where we were so he could tell me what's going on-"  
  
"Zan...you're a king. I'm a singer. A slave. Hardly anyone even knows my name."  
  
"-Or you could just come live in the palace. I could get rid of Ava, she'd understand. My mom says that I had to marry royalty, but if she sees how much we mean to each other, she'd make it ok-"  
  
"Zan, listen to me. You have a family and obligations. A chosen bride." The girl touched the young mans face tenderly, "I have a set of chains and a microphone. So, I'm gonna be the strong one, and walk away. And you're going to go and make love to Ava for the first time. Like you should."  
  
She stepped away, and walked towards Michael. He could see the tears roll down her face.  
  
"I'll never make love to anyone but you. I'll never love anyone but you." His voice died down to a whisper. Michael found himself walking towards the man. It was his leader.  
  
"Tucana.....did you hear?"  
  
Michael nodded slowly. "Maybe it's for the best."  
  
His leader snorted and laughed softly. Michael was about to join along, when he realised the laugh was replaced with quiet sobs. He did the un- manliest thing ever, and gathered the heart broken man into his arms in a rough hug.  
  
"I never thought the day would come when we had to realise that, that I'm royalty and she's not."  
  
"Come on. Lets get you home."  
  
"Ok. However, I'm not sleeping with that fish of a wife."  
  
Michael laughed companionably.  
  
  
  
They had been standing there for about ten minutes. Maria watched Michael's face for any sign of pain. There was nothing. Only the peaceful sleeping look. She looked at Liz and it was the same. She desperately wanted to run over there and yank them both awake to ask them what was going on, but Max insisted that this might have so something to do with the dreams. Another five minutes went by.  
  
"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm getting kinda bored." Kyle rubbed his eyes. "Plus, it seems weird just standing here, watching them. I feel like a pervert or something."  
  
Suddenly, the two dreamers started to stir. Liz sat up and smiled at Maria, but frowned when she realised everyone was looking at her.  
  
"What? Do I have serious bed hair or something?"  
  
Maria ran to Liz and hugged her. Meanwhile, Michael was silent as he looked at Liz and Max with a look that could only be described as pain. 


	10. First glimpse of hope

"Look lady, all I want is a room. A goddamn room. Does it matter if I don't look 18 whatever? I've always looked young"  
  
"Look missy-"  
  
"Don't call me missy"  
  
"Miss, you haven't got a parent with you, I can't give you a room"  
  
"Goddamn this stupid system of crap-"  
  
"Excuse me is there a problem?"  
  
She turned around at the security guard. He was fingering his gun in its holster.  
  
"I am not even in the mood, so don't even think of trying to scare me wit your holy ass horaito hornblower good for nothing act. All I want is a room if-" she turned back to the woman behind the counter and leaned towards her, "if that's ok...."  
  
The woman obviously just wanted to stop the whole charade, and she wearily nodded and gave her a key.  
  
"Why thank you ma'am." she smirked, and turned to glare at the guard, and sloped off to her room, singing along the way. 


End file.
